The Skater and the Goth
by LimaLoser
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been watching each other for a while. When they finally meet... they lose control... and the demons come out! NaruSasu Oneshot Yaoi


**AN:** So I wrote an original(ish) NaruSasu fiction because I've decided that I'm more a fan of Naruto being Sasuke's seme 'cause that's how I roll... and because I like seeing the arrogant, proud, strong and smart completely emasculated by the counterparts they believe to be inferior. Does that make me evil? Anyway, I'm not overly thrilled with how it turned out, but it isn't all that bad, I suppose. I should warn you... it is long. Including my befores and afters, I think it's almost sixteen thousand words. Like damn... took me roughly 36 hours to write (maybe less, all I know for sure is it was about four work shifts and that was all I did those days). So here it is. Let me know what you think.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

VVVVV

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the chain link fence. It was about fifteen minutes to eleven on Friday night and he was waiting for a good time to go into his regular bar. He'd been going to that particular bar once or twice a week for the last six months or so and had been watching the same group of skater kids for almost as long. "Hawk Park" was directly across the street from "Poe" where the dark haired young man would go to ignore people and listen to some descent music every so often. He'd noticed the park because the kids there were generally loud and full of life and energy. It would hardly be appropriate to call them "kids" though, considering they all looked roughly the same age as him... 21 or so.

His black eyes darted around quickly for his favorite one though... the only one that was usually still at the park when he'd leave the club at four in the morning sometimes. That guy – short spiky bright blonde hair, piercing vibrant blue eyes and lightly tanned skin – was the one that drew Sasuke to the park in the first place. He didn't even know the blonde guy's name, but it definitely looked like he knew his way around a skate park.

_Sasuke stumbled out of the bar alone one night about an hour before last call. He winced when his highly inebriated brain registered the bright lights from the other side of the road. Something was happening over there... there were light clicking sounds and scraping noises and he heard someone curse softly. It was warmer that night than most and he wiped the sweat from his upper lip before he crossed the street. There was a guy standing at the top of a platform – a half-pipe or something – and Sasuke watched him balance himself on the edge then plummet and fly up the other side. The skater guy did some sort of flippy-spinny thing with his skateboard and headed back down and up the other side. His feet hit the platform again and he stuck out his hand catching the board effortlessly._

_"Sasuke."_

_He heard Neji from the bar and the guy on the platform turned abruptly. Their eyes met for a moment and Sasuke turned heading back the way he'd come. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and huffed. Was he going to remember all this? He really hoped he would, because that guy looked really cool doing that... and he had a nice face too, kind of innocent and naïve. The grey wife beater with the darkened sweat ring around the neck and under his arms... and his loose fitting blue jeans... He looked pretty good up there, but he wasn't really Sasuke's type. Normally, he went for the ones that looked like him – lean and limber, dark clothes accentuating pale skin, readers and poets – not the strong athletic types, and certainly not skaters. Those types were, in his experience, not too bright and far from easy to get along with. Sasuke looked over his shoulder before he and his friend rounded the corner and saw a bright yellow smudge dip and float then dip again. He turned back and sighed assuring himself that he'd probably never see that guy again._

Sasuke checked his cell for the time. It was a little after eleven and no sign of Blondie yet. He'd heard the other skaters refer to someone they called "Foxy" but never when that blonde guy was around. Sasuke wondered if that was the same person. He'd usually be skating when the black-haired Goth came out of the bar and sometimes be there before Sasuke went in, but that was the only time they were ever in each other's vicinity... as far as Sasuke knew, anyway...

X

Uzumaki Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth and dropped the lifeless body of the teenage transient. He closed his eyes and smiled, licking his fangs satisfactorily. That kid had been pretty pure... but he was young too – maybe fourteen. He probably hadn't had the chance, yet to get too many drugs or diseases into his system. Naruto opened his eyes with renewed life and looked around slowly. His ears perked up a bit when he heard the chatter coming from the skate park a few blocks away. He normally didn't like to feed too close to the places he frequented, but his meal that evening wanted to go for a walk on the beach. It seemed like the kid was going to attempt to sell his body for money and after listening to his tale of woe, Naruto decided it wouldn't matter if this kid's corpse was found or not. Sad as it was, no one at the orphanage would miss him, most likely.

The blonde levitated with the dead weight out to the end of the rocky pier and rested the feet just over the edge. He had to make it look real, even if there wouldn't be an investigation. He grabbed the back of the boy's neck leaning him so he'd fall the right direction and let go. The body hit several jagged rocks before it splashed into the water and Naruto sighed. He thanked the young man silently and wished him happiness at least in death. He didn't really like taking lives and tried to justify his hunger with thoughts like he was saving them from a life of misery or he was serving rightful justice to some continual law breaker. It didn't really work, but choosing the people that he did, at least he would be able to tolerate living with himself for the next eternity.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back down beneath the wooden pier. Grabbing his board, socks and sneakers, he headed for his apartment. He needed to make sure he didn't look like he'd just killed someone before heading back to the park. His place wasn't that far from the park – about a ten minute walk on the rare occasion that he didn't have his wheels – which was another reason he didn't really like doing... that sort of thing around that particular area. When he reached the unlit boardwalk, he covered his feet and stepped to his board. He knew enough back roads to not be seen and it suddenly dawned on him... He was at the damn beach! Why the hell hadn't he just rinsed there?

"'Cause I'm an idiot, that's why."

Naruto snickered and shook his head. He didn't fancy himself an overly intelligent being, but he should have been at least that smart. There were other things circling his head. Would he see that guy again? The one he'd seen coming out of the bar for a while... the guy that hadn't noticed him for about a month after he started frequenting that club across from Hawk... Poe it was called. He smirked at the thought... "Hawk Park" – named after the greatest professional skater that ever lived – was right across the street from "Poe" – a Gothic night club named after one of the cornerstone writers of American literature. Naruto recalled the night that club had finally meant something to him. He'd seen that guy come walking – a term he used loosely at times – out of that place. The guy was always with one of two other guys, or sometimes both. The one with long hair was a little creepy, even to Naruto. It seemed like the long-haired guy could look into your soul with little effort, and the other guy had short spiky hair, but his was black, unlike Naruto's.

He'd seen the three of them together a few times, long black hair and short black hair flanking the one with chin-length bangs. His skin was always pale, even when he woke up in the mornings, and his delicately etched features made him look like a china doll. He was beautiful. Naruto had been watching him for several days before the guy had finally noticed him that morning a few months earlier. The guy with long hair and creepy eyes had called him "Sasuke" like the famous warrior from Japanese folklore. Naruto smiled again. He was glad Mr. Gothic Warrior had finally noticed him. It was annoying trying to see him when he didn't like using his extra abilities. But they were aware of each other now... and Naruto had seen him several times watching him at the park before he went in and after he came out. It was a good thing.

X

Sasuke pushed the door open and stepped out of the bar into the warm night air. The gentle breeze from the beach pulled his bangs over his face and he looked to the illuminated park across the street. If he were a different sort of person, he would have smiled, but instead his eyes narrowed when he saw the blonde. They'd caught each other's eyes several times since the first night Sasuke saw him, so he was fairly certain the guy knew he was watching. It was just after four on Saturday morning and Sasuke crossed the street again. His eyes carefully followed the man as he gracefully moved from one side of the pipe to the other. He'd picked up a bit on some of the terminology these people used, but wasn't all that interested in going out of his way to find out. It was lucky he'd remembered the word "half-pipe" though it took him a few times hearing it.

Naruto landed on the deck and reached out to catch his board as it rose beside his head. He checked it over briefly... he'd need to change the wheels soon, probably the trucks too. After he'd eaten, he went back to his studio apartment and showered. It was probably unnecessary, but he never took chances anymore. He'd seen too many of his kind get caught, have to flee or forced into hiding for not being careful enough. As far as he knew, no one that saw him regularly was aware of his "special circumstances" and he wanted to keep it that way. The last bedmate he'd had before relocating wasn't even aware, Naruto was sure, but she'd asked one too many questions and he was gone the next day. Temari... or something like that... There had been others since he'd moved – several in fact, both male and female – but he'd learned to become the playboy of the town. It was easier that way. He was always sure to be seen with someone – never more than once – no numbers exchanged and they never went to his place. It wasn't all bad, and he didn't really take people to bed often... maybe twice a week, and that was a lot for him.

Naruto's eyes shifted over his shoulder when the scent of clove cigarettes and booze snuck into his nose. He closed his eyes and absorbed the aroma of his Gothic Warrior. The guy didn't smoke, to Naruto's knowledge, but he was pretty certain he hung out with someone that chain smoked the crappy herbal sticks. He'd imagined, on many nights, smelling that black clad body on contact... caressing that ivory smooth skin... tasting those sweet pink lips... He imagined breaking that white skin and sucking the sweet velvet from his veins... feeling it dribble from the corners of his mouth... smearing the thin ribbons over the translucent, flawless flesh. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the scent became stronger. His eyes shifted again, but he didn't turn to see the other man.

Sasuke stood silently at the fence watching the blonde on the platform. He wasn't moving much, and the ebony eyes rolled over the guy's back. On more than one occasion, Sasuke found himself in a rather precarious state. He'd wondered if he looked as elegant when he was in bed as he did when he was skating. Many a night, Sasuke had thought about what he was like between the sheets. Did he do it slowly and gently... or was he more rough with his partners? Would he make them moan when they begged him for more? Would they scream out his name and leave scratches on his back? How many times did he make them come before he was finished with them? Sasuke inhaled deeply and released so softly he couldn't even hear it. He found himself drinking less at the club because of his little skater guy. After seeing him that first night, he wanted to be sure to remember him. He supposed it was good they'd seen each other, because if they hadn't, Sasuke probably wouldn't have any reason to cut back with his consumption.

"You want to come in and sit down?"

Ebony eyes rounded a bit when the soft playful voice hit his ears. The guy hadn't turned, but he knew Sasuke was there. How? He stared for a minute without a word.

"Well?" The blonde finally turned. His half-smile blithe and inviting. "The gate's over there."

Sasuke slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat and looked nonchalantly to where the guy pointed. "Not really my scene."

"Doesn't have to be."

Naruto placed his board and tipped forward. When he reached the top of the other side, he grabbed the board between his feet and spun a half-circle. He landed flawlessly from the simple trick and headed for the other side. On his way back up he crouched down, grabbing the board again between his feet with one hand and with the other, he grabbed the lip of the ramp and pulled himself back down to the pipe. He came up over the edge and looped back down again. On his way up, Naruto crouched down and kicked out when he went over the lip. The board spun and reconnected with his feet, and he was on his way down again. He wasn't really looking to impress and he knew this Sasuke guy had seen him do some pretty big stuff, but he didn't want the guy to leave just yet. He landed on the deck and caught the board. He heard that low stoic voice as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"I've seen better."

He smirked. "I've done better."

Sasuke stared at him again. He watched the skater walk to the back end of the platform and grab what he thought was a bottle of water. The guy sat at the end of the flat surface and took a long swallow before recapping the large bottle. He wiped his mouth with the hem of his sleeveless undershirt and looked again to those black eyes.

"Sasuke, right? Like the Japanese samurai."

"Yeah." He leaned a shoulder against the linked chains and crossed his arms. "Not something most people know."

"I like reading when I'm not on my board."

"Why that stuff?"

"Why not?"

Sasuke raised a brow. He liked this guy, no doubt. "Are you 'Foxy'?"

"Heh... yeah." Naruto looked to his lap.

"What's your real name?"

"Naruto. I got the nickname from the scars on my face."

Scars? Sasuke had never gotten close enough to notice.

"They don't really say it when I'm around."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but everyone thinks it does."

Both were silent and Naruto leaned back on one hand and downed more water.

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard someone call you that a few months ago when you were leaving the bar."

"And you remembered?"

"It's kind of hard to forget some drunken freak staring at you at four in the morning."

Sasuke scowled. "Are you sure it wasn't the fact that no one else is here at that time besides you?"

Naruto looked to him. "How do you know that?"

"You're the only one I've seen."

Naruto huffed and stood. "You sure you don't want to come in? Or are you waiting for someone?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to watch me and sit at the same time."

"Not good enough."

Naruto set the board, bottle in hand, and gently rolled down aiming for Sasuke at the fence. "What would make the offer worth it?"

"Do you want me to stay for some reason?"

"You're cute." Naruto kicked up the board and held it. "I like it when you watch me."

"How many times have you used that line before?"

"A few."

"And did you ever mean it?"

"Not until now."

"Then blow me..." Sasuke reached for his pants and pulled a string.

Naruto looked down then immediately back up with wide eyes. "You want it here?"

Pale fingers pulled at the corset closure at Sasuke's crotch and the corner of his mouth curled evilly. "Is that a problem?"

"Someone might see us."

"Then you'd better make me come fast."

Sasuke parted his lips and ran the tip of his tongue over the top. Naruto swallowed hard. He hadn't been propositioned in such a way before. This Sasuke was surprisingly bold and very different from the drab emo kid Naruto had played with in his head. He gnawed a bit at his lower lip trying to decide what his next move should be. His newly acquired blood was boiling through his body. It would be so not ok if he did anything with this guy and then had to see him all the time because they both knew where the other would be at least one day a week. He wanted so badly to see what this guy was like. He wanted to know more about him other than he liked to drink at this club. There was something about Sasuke that made him decide...

Black eyes watched as the skater he now knew as Naruto stared at him. He was wide eyed and looked like he was having an internal debate. Sasuke narrowed his eyes wantonly and reached down. He played with the strings on his pants idly, his eyes never leaving those ocean blue orbs. What could he possibly be thinking about? He'd heard of this guy's reputation. There were multiple partners and if you were with him, it would never be more than once. Naruto discriminated only when it came to age. If you didn't look like you'd been dragged through a mine field, chances are he'd bed you sooner or later. Sasuke wanted to know what the fuss was about. Once he'd seen Naruto skating, he wanted to know more. He heard the nickname around a lot, but never the real one. It made him wonder if he was the only one that knew it... or had even bothered to ask.

"Well?"

"I think I'll pass." Naruto turned back to the pipe and mounted the board.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. "Don't want it anymore?"

"I'm just not really one for public displays of sex acts."

Sasuke knotted the strings and turned. "If you change your mind,--"

"I'll be sure to find you."

Naruto stood in the center of the pipe and watched the black silhouette as Sasuke walked farther and farther away. He felt bad about rejecting the guy, even though he really didn't want to. Tan fingers ran through spiky damp hair and he huffed. He was treading on dangerous territory. He liked the guy... and that was never good. He could just move again... but that would be too much of a hassle, and it was an excellent place for all his needs, both human and vampiric. Maybe it would just go away... not likely though. He'd seen what happened when the different races held interest in each other. There was nothing he really could do other than just suffer knowing he could never taste that smart mouth. He turned and looked to his watch. The sun would be rising soon and although it hadn't been a problem yet for him, he didn't like being around when the sun rose. He tucked the bottle into his back pocket and headed in the direction of his home.

X

Sasuke absently wandered the streets back to his apartment. He didn't have to work until the afternoon that day, so he walked a little slower than normal. Naruto kept popping into his head on the short journey. He smirked when he recalled the expression on the skater's face as he untied his pants. It was amusing watching the guy contemplate and he looked pretty agreeable. What changed? They wouldn't have had to stop after just oral pleasure. Sasuke would have been fine with exchanging body fluids for the rest of the morning if Mr. Foxy had been up for it. Foxy... the scars on his face... They'd been standing so close, he'd finally had a chance to see them. There were six... three on each cheek like whiskers... fox whiskers. They looked old, like he'd gotten them when he was little – maybe even a baby. He wanted to touch them... were they smooth against his skin? Did it hurt when he got them? Does he remember getting them?

There was a rustling behind him and his eyes darted around. He kept his head down, shrouded by his dark hair, and kept walking. The footsteps came next... several sets... three... Shit...

"Hey pretty boy. Where you headed?"

He stopped abruptly when someone blocked his path. "Home. I'm tired."

"Now that's not fair."

"We were hoping to have some fun tonight with someone good-looking."

Sasuke stepped to the side. "Look somewhere else. I'm not interested."

He heard a smirk and felt something tight around his elbow. "It really doesn't matter to us whether you're interested or not."

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The hand that held his arm jerked and he stumbled into something hard... the concrete of a building. His hands were grabbed quickly and held tightly behind his back. He winced and felt more hands sliding over his clothed body. They grabbed and squeezed him all over. Warm air at his ear... he bowed his head forward and slammed it back into the guy's face. His hands were freed and he turned to see the biggest of the three stumbling back.

"You really better be sorry about that."

The guy was bleeding – a lot – from his nose and there were hands on him again. One on each ankle and one on each wrist. Sasuke watched helplessly as he approached and spit in his face when the man was close enough. He struggled against the men holding him, and his eyes widened fearfully when he saw the big guy's box cutter. The guy grabbed his chin and brushed his unshaven dirty face over Sasuke's sweating skin. His breath was rancid and Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He heard the grunting before he felt the absence of the hands on his arms and legs. His eyes opened and widened instantly.

Naruto dashed off, board in hand, when he noticed the smell of blood mixed a little too close for comfort with Sasuke's scent. When he found them, three men had him pinned against a building and he moved without thinking. The one with the knife was first. He grabbed the guy's neck and tossed him into the dark street. The two holding Sasuke came at him at the same time and he threw around his fists and feet like he knew what he was doing. He'd never really been in this type of fight before, but he was pretty sure he was winning – his speed and power being far superior to theirs. The guy in the street came after him with the knife and Naruto stared him down. He moved in the blink of an eye and shoved his foot into the man's back. The guy went sailing toward Sasuke and the frightened young man moved just before the guy hit the wall.

Sasuke looked to the unconscious men laying around him then to Naruto, his mouth agape.

"They aren't dead."

No response.

"Are you ok?" Naruto hesitantly moved toward Sasuke.

"Y—yeah. Um... how did you know--?"

"I was following you." He lied. "We should really get you home."

Sasuke watched warily as Naruto grabbed his board. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

They walked side by side to Sasuke's apartment building. So many things didn't add up... If Naruto was indeed following him, why did he wait so long to do anything? He hadn't called the cops either, apparently. And how the hell was he able to move like that? He'd thrown some dude that was probably twice his size like he was a marble. Not to mention his arms and legs were moving so fast, Sasuke could only tell they were moving because the guys in front of him jerked when he hit them. And when he got behind that guy and kicked him?! He flew a good fifteen feet and broke the wall when he hit it! What he hell had Sasuke gotten himself into?

Naruto followed Sasuke up to his apartment and waited for him to go inside.

"Thank you, again... Naruto."

"I told you, don't worry about it."

"Do you want to come in for a bit?"

Naruto thought he still looked a little spooked, but he wasn't sure if going inside was wise.

"I just... don't really feel like being alone right now."

His brow rose when Sasuke dropped his head. "Are you... blushing?"

Sasuke turned abruptly and pushed his key into the lock. "Screw you. Just go home then."

Naruto smiled and tightened his fingers on his skateboard. "Can I have a cup of tea?"

"I don't have any tea."

"Then what do you plan to offer me if I come in?" Naruto smiled. This little prince of darkness kept surprising him.

"I have some beer."

"Figures."

"Fuck off then!" Sasuke wasn't used to losing his cool. That whole thing in the alley threw him out of whack and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to be alone, that was true, but he wasn't sure if he wanted this guy to stay with him all night the way he was treating him.

"Beer sounds good." Naruto smiled brightly and Sasuke rolled his eyes when he turned back to the door. It was pushed open and the two went inside. He'd never seen the apartment from the inside, but he'd watched Sasuke sleep at night a few times. He looked angelic when he was unconscious and he was so damn cute when he was frustrated. Naruto set the board down just inside the door and watched Sasuke move.

Sasuke tried to relax as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the six-pack of bottles. Something felt wrong. He wanted to get out of those clothes. He felt a little dirty and... that smell. It wasn't him. It was... Naruto? Sasuke set the beer on the table and looked to his savior. The guy was an ass, but he did brave stuff. Sasuke watched him as he looked around. His arms were lean and chiseled... the undershirt was a little loose, but he could tell his chest and stomach were probably nicely defined as well. He knew Naruto's back was muscular because he'd seen his shirt fly up countless times when he was doing tricks. He looked over the body again. Could he really have done all that he'd done with that body of his? It didn't look overly strong... but something about him – something he hadn't noticed until that morning – was different.

"Something wrong?"

Black eyes shifted to blue. "Just trying to figure out how you managed to do all you did with that puny little body of yours."

"Hey! I'm not puny!"

Sasuke turned away so he wouldn't be seen smiling. "You stink. Go take a shower."

"Sorry, I get that way when I come to people's rescue."

"I didn't ask you to do any of that, Asshole!"

"Would you have rather I let you get raped?!"

"If you were so concerned, why did you wait so long to do anything? Why didn't call the cops?!"

Shit! Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

Sasuke walked to his room and grabbed a set of clothes. He tossed the clothes to Naruto without looking at him.

Naruto watched Sasuke storm off to where he guessed was the bathroom.

"Go shower. I'll let you crash here till I have to go to work."

"When's that?"

"Four this afternoon."

"Th—thanks."

"Just go."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and went to his bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. The tie on his pants was loosened and he sat on his bed. He unzipped his large heavy boots and kicked them toward his dresser. What the fuck happened to him that night? His fingers slid between his skin and his underwear and in one quick motion, his bottom layers came off. He lay on his bed, naked and staring at the ceiling. He thought about what happened to him that night and tried coming up with as many similar scenes as possible from movies he'd seen and books he'd read. There were too many for him to count... mostly vampire and monster stories. He snickered when he thought of how absurd that was. He'd been involved in a scene from a vampire movie. That actually wasn't a bad idea. He pushed off his bed and pulled on a pair of black pajama pants then went out to the living room.

He went to his entertainment center and put his favorite movie into his DVD player. He cracked a bottle of beer and looked over to see Naruto standing on the other side of the room. There were droplets of water falling from his hair to his face... sliding down his neck to his chest... descending from his stomach to the waist band of the pants Sasuke had given him. Naruto ran the towel through his hair and held it up.

"Where should I put this?"

"There's a hamper in my room."

"Ok."

Sasuke started to breathe again and took a long swig from his bottle.

The towel landed in the hamper in Sasuke's room and Naruto hesitated before leaving. There were black silk sheets on the bed, accented by a deep red pillow case. The walls were covered with posters he hadn't really seen before of bands and movie screen shots. He walked over to the dresser and bit his lip. There was an exciting array of collars, wristbands and chains on the top, as well as rings, some that looked like they covered the length of an entire finger. Naruto brushed his fingers over them and leaned in taking the sweet scent of the man in the next room all the way to his core. He felt the blood inside him come alive again and clenched his fist. He needed to leave. If he stayed much longer, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. He didn't want Sasuke to vacate his life. Sasuke was part of the reason he liked skating at Hawk Park so much. If they did anything...

"You going to stay in here all night?"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes flew open and he turned to that deep angelic voice.

"I suppose I can give up my bed for you considering what you did for me."

"No... I was just... um..."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt the blood rushing to his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Have a beer and relax."

Naruto nodded and followed the black haired beauty out of the room.

Sasuke popped another beer and handed it to his new friend.

"'Queen of the Damned'?"

"Yeah. One of my favorite movies."

"It doesn't really keep to the story though."

"Don't really care. Stuart Townsend is really the only reason to watch it."

Naruto smirked. "Good point."

The two sat beside each other on the couch, not too close, but closer than either of them would have sat with anyone else. Naruto snickered a few times as the girl on the screen left the bar. She screamed and crouched down on the ground and Sasuke's eyes widened when Lestat swooped into view. His eyes shifted to Naruto beside him... and he blinked. That wasn't possible.

"You really like vampires don't you?"

"Yeah... why?"

"No reason... You're a little Goth boy, so it doesn't surprise me."

"I wouldn't have expected you to know the novels, so I can't say the same."

Naruto looked over briefly and his eyes widened. "You feeling ok?"

Sasuke raised a brow and looked over. "Yeah, why?"

"Well..." Naruto smirked. His eyes shifted to Sasuke's then back down to his lap and widened again.

"What?"

They were both hard... and Naruto was already having trouble restraining himself. "You... really like Lestat... don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's hands move to cover his lap and his own groin burned. Damn it! He took a deep breath and smiled. He'd play this to his advantage. "I told you Stuart Townsend is good."

Naruto furrowed his brows with confusion and turned to Sasuke. He chuckled and went back to the screen. Sasuke's eyes were still on him... he could feel it. His heart started beating faster when he noticed the pheromones circling his head. He hadn't noticed that earlier at the park. Naruto looked back to Sasuke. He had a devilishly erotic look in his eyes and rubbed over the bulge in his pants.

"So... where do we go from here?"

Naruto gnawed his bottom lip. He shouldn't be doing this... His beer was on the floor and he slipped to his knees. This was a really bad idea... He hooked his fingers into Sasuke's waist band and pulled, letting the reddening meat bob up. There was still time to stop... Naruto leaned in and hovered over the tip. Don't do it... it will only cause problems... His head was spinning. The smell of Sasuke's sex and desire flooding his senses, the rationalizations of why he should just back up and leave, the long thin fingers combing through his hair... he shuddered and moved. He reached up and pulled himself back to the couch. There was no way he could forget about this guy so easily. He'd need to look for another good place before he left that one. He really didn't want to leave though.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto looming over him. He wore a pained expression and rested his knee at Sasuke's side, his hand next to Sasuke's head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?"

The low voice made Naruto tremble with overflowing excitement. He wanted this so bad... but couldn't run the risk of exposing himself... especially with these Gothic people. Just like in the movie they'd been watching, when it came down to seeing a creature of the night in the flesh... they sang a different tune. "Sasuke..."

"Nnh..."

Naruto wrapped the stiff rod tightly in his hand and stroked smoothly. "What would you do if I was a vampire?"

"Nnnnh... don't know..." Sasuke yanked at the pajama pants and rubbed Naruto's hot erection in his palm then gripped tightly.

"Nhh!"

"Why...? Aah... are you?"

"Nnnnh... maybe..."

Naruto's lips brushed over the smooth porcelain neck. Sasuke shivered at the warm breath. Naruto opened his mouth slightly and grazed his teeth over the soft flesh. Sasuke stroked tighter and faster when he felt the sharp points at his collar and Naruto responded favorably through heavy panting.

"Annnh!"

"Aaaah!"

Naruto clenched his fist on the couch trying to stay his desire to bite and suck this guy's neck. He dragged his tongue gently over the pulsing skin and his jaw tightened. This felt incredible and he knew it wasn't good. He'd never wanted sex and blood at the same time, and certainly not from the same person. It would be so sweet... so pure... so exquisite he almost couldn't contain himself. No... his lips parted again... stop... his teeth grazed the sinful flesh... Sasuke!

"Nnh... Will this be the last time I ever see you?"

The question came surprisingly smooth considering the situation and Naruto's mouth closed.

"If it is... don't stop here."

Naruto took a deep breath and squeezed tighter. He jerked harder and his partner followed suit. Sasuke set his lips beside the tan ear and moaned louder. He felt the heat from Naruto's body against his just before the blonde grunted in his ear.

"Nnngh!"

The hot sticky mess on Sasuke's hand drove him over the edge and he tossed back his head.

"Aaaah!"

They slowed through heavy panting and opened their eyes. Naruto pulled his head back and looked to Sasuke. Dark eyes held blue eyes as their breathing and hands slowed. Sasuke closed his eyes again and let his head fall back down to the sofa cushion. Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's chest. He felt the warm heaving chest on his moist forehead, and the rapid heartbeat beneath that pale smooth skin. Sasuke lifted his hand and ran his clean one up the back of Naruto's head. The soft damp hair slipped easily through his fingers and he stopped, gently massaging the skater's scalp. Naruto released Sasuke from his hand and brushed his lips over the marble body. He hovered over a pink nipple and shifted his eyes up when he heard the soft timbre.

"I know your reputation."

"Yeah..." Naruto dropped his eyes, but didn't really move. "I should probably go then."

Sasuke's head lifted and he rubbed his face in the soft fuzz. "Yeah..."

Naruto pushed off the couch slowly, his face lingering over Sasuke's for a moment. He dropped his eyes to the full lips and gnawed at the corner of his mouth. His fist clenched again and he turned away. He needed to get his horny ass out of there. As it was, he probably wouldn't be wise to see this little Gothic prince again. He closed his eyes and stood adjusting his pants. He really didn't want this... it was a mistake to be taken in so easily by needs of the flesh... not even his primal needs anymore... His feet took him to the bathroom and he ran the sink. He dropped the borrowed pajama pants and picked up his sweaty clothes. There was no way he could ever come back to this guy's place.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked to go clean up. His head fell again and he sighed audibly. He combed his fingers through his hair and stared up at the ceiling. He tried not to smile when he thought about why Naruto didn't want to go any further that night. Maybe he would be the first repeat partner for the skater stud... maybe they'd do a lot more the next time... if there was a next time. Mr. Foxy never did "next time" and what was so special about Sasuke that would make him change his mind all of a sudden? Would it still be ok for him to hang out by the fence at the park after he left the bar? Would Naruto ever want to see his face again? Will they have any contact from then on? Sasuke could probably be fine with just being the guy's friend, but he didn't think he could handle cutting all contact...

"Are you going to be ok tonight?"

Sasuke fixed his pants when he heard Naruto. "I should be fine."

"I really can stay if you want."

"You don't do that though."

Naruto didn't respond and walked silently to the door.

"Hey... will I see you again?"

Naruto stepped on the tail of his board and grabbed the end that popped up to him.

Black hair rose from the couch and Naruto smirked before he turned.

"Will I?"

"Maybe..."

Their eyes met and the blonde smiled suggestively. Sasuke stared at him blankly and watched him walk out the door. He snickered and pushed off the cushions. It was already after five in the morning and he'd need to get some sleep. He was the assistant to the general manager at the local second hand book store and, regardless of how much his boss liked him and how cool he was with the people he worked with, he needed to be able to do his job with no limitations. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When he turned to drop his pants, he saw the rumpled pair he'd lent the little skater boy. A smile flashed across his face when he bent down to pick them up. He clutched them tightly in his hands and brought them to his face... inhaled deeply... eyelids dropped... It was intoxicating and he almost forgot the shower was running. The hand he used on Naruto was still soiled a bit and the fabric between his face and hand was gone. He pressed his face to his palm and licked gently... he felt the tug at his groin again and stepped into the shower.

X

Just after seven at night, Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He stretched and yawned trying to wake himself up for the evening. He remembered the orphan from the night before with a sad sigh and sat up. Since he didn't need to eat today, he could spend the early evening relaxing instead of tracking and preying. His fingers ran through his hair and his brow rose. It was usually pretty gross after a night of skating... and his eyes widened. Sasuke... He stared at his right hand and a smile slowly crept over his mouth. His thumb rubbed over the tips of his fingers and he stood heading slowly to the bathroom. The apartment was a rundown version of Sasuke's now that he'd seen it from the inside, but without the separate bedroom. There was a small refrigerator beside his bed that held nothing really of significance and the tiny kitchen held even less. He used the toilet and splashed some water over his face before going back to his bed and changing.

What would he do with his night? Where would he go? Was he still going to be able to go to Hawk Park without feeling weird knowing someone was watching him? Would he still come? Was he expecting something more to happen at his place? Would he be angry even though he claimed he'd known Naruto's reputation before hand? Sasuke worked at the book store a few blocks away from Naruto's little home and he said he was working at four today... which meant he'd be there until around midnight... which meant he probably wouldn't be going to the bar tonight... The blonde mused for a bit. He'd have something to eat then skate for a while... He wasn't really sure what to do about the rest of the night, but that was as good a place to start as any...

Sasuke mindlessly worked through his evening shift. He opened boxes and stacked the cart with books that needed to be shelved. Aside from him, there was usually only one or two cashiers depending on the time of day and he didn't really talk to that person at all unless there was a problem. He didn't even remember the name of the girl that was up there at the moment... long blonde hair and completely out of place. She looked like the kind of girl that should be hanging out at the skate park trying to hit on Naruto. Naruto... what was he doing? Was he at the park, yet? Was he trying to make his next score? Had he forgotten already about Sasuke? He didn't want to think about it and waited for eleven o'clock so he could start cleaning up the store and send the girl home. She was always looking at him which was irritating and why he liked working with Hinata better. His friend, Neji, had offered his cousin for a job several months ago when someone nameless quit and she'd worked out very well. She was quiet and obedient, but more importantly, she was smart and showed no interest in him. It was a welcomed relief.

He locked the door behind the cashier girl and exhaled loudly. There wasn't much to clean up or organize, so he should be out of there by midnight. That was normal, but he never knew what to do with himself after work. He could go to the bar, but there wasn't anything interesting going on that night, and Saturday nights were usually pretty crowded with posers and preppies looking for "something different to do." All in all, not really something he wanted to partake in, and a big part of why he agreed to work that shift on that day of the week regularly. He counted and calculated and entered and reshelved. With a heavy tired sigh, he raked his fingers through his hair and sat back in the chair. Done for the day. He stood and walked out the office door, locking it behind him. It was warm again so he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons. He didn't notice the person across the street until he was already halfway out the door.

"Yo..."

Sasuke looked up with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled lightly and raised his hand before stuffing it back into his hoodie pocket.

"Yo..." Sasuke was a little confused, but smiled when he turned away to lock the door.

"I thought I'd come by and see you home." Naruto met Sasuke at the door rolling his board with one foot.

"Why?" Sasuke lowered his head to hide his smile and blushing cheeks.

"I... I don't know..." He couldn't say he was worried. That would be so uncool.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?"

Naruto felt his face heating again and dropped his head. Damn smart jerk...

Sasuke turned and started walking home. He didn't need to look at the blonde to know he was right. "It's nice of you, but really not necessary."

"How do you know?"

"Because I doubt you'd be able to do again what you did before."

"You don't know that..." Naruto pushed gently and rolled down the walk catching up with his companion.

"It was impressive, and I'm glad you were there to help, but it's not likely to happen again."

Naruto was silent when he circled Sasuke.

"Even if you had a second adrenaline rush."

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Yeah... Your heart starts beating really fast and your body does things it can't normally do."

"Yeah?"

"So I've heard."

"You've never had one?"

"Never when anything good happened."

"Oh..." Naruto pumped farther up the street and turned back.

Sasuke watched the figure in the dimly lit street as he jumped. The board flipped and the two landed squarely on the pavement. Naruto pumped again and lifted the bottom of his board dragging it along the curb for a few feet and jumped back to the street. He pumped a final time and turned reaching Sasuke and shifted his weight to his right foot, stopping in front of him abruptly. Sasuke eyed the angeled board and let them roll slowly up Naruto's body. The skater watched him carefully and pressed his lips together trying to ignore the urge to tackle and take the dark warrior. Baggy blue jeans covering black sneakers... a light grey hoodie covered a green t-shirt with a large black heart-a-gram over the left side of the chest. It was the HIM logo and Sasuke raised a brow.

"You like HIM?" Black eyes met blue and held them.

"Yeah... they're cool."

Sasuke nodded and bit at his lower lip.

"You're a fan?"

"Yeah... they're cool."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the nose of his board setting his foot on the ground. They stood there staring into each other's passionate eyes for several minutes. Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"You doing anything right now?"

"Going home. You?"

They started walking. "I was going to get something to eat."

"Sounds like a good thing to do."

"Yeah, I thought so. You hungry?"

"Maybe..."

They smirked and walked the few short blocks to the downtown area. Naruto fell a few steps behind Sasuke as they walked and looked over his back side. Wide-leg black bondage pants with red plaid straps and trimming... they didn't really do much to accentuate his perfectly shaped ass, but they looked really good on him. He saw what was probably a sleeveless black shirt under his work uniform and sleeves... red and black striped fingerless gloves that disappeared into the shirt he wore for work. Naruto scraped his tongue over his teeth and didn't notice when Sasuke stopped suddenly. The darkly clad young man jerked forward a bit when the absent minded skater ran into him. He snickered and turned.

"Where exactly were you looking?" He turned slowly and saw bright red on Naruto's lips.

The sharp tooth pierced his tongue when Naruto bumped Sasuke and blood slowly filtered from his lips. He couldn't say anything when the dark man turned to him and went wide-eyed.

"What the hell did you do?"

Naruto dropped his head and wiped his mouth with his fingers. "Sorry, I bit my tongue."

Sasuke reached out and took the glossy red hand in his. "Something distract you?"

"You could say that..." Blue eyes carefully watched the pale face as Sasuke guided the bloody fingers to his lips.

Naruto looked almost terrified when Sasuke licked gently at the hand at his mouth. He wrapped a digit in his tongue and pulled it into the heat of his mouth. His eyes closed and he sucked softly feeling Naruto's hand tense. He stepped closer to the skater and slipped his hand inside the half-zipped sweatshirt. Naruto stiffened and squinted trying desperately not to close his eyes... the fingers at his side brushing sensually... The pale cheeks sank into Sasuke's face and Naruto clenched his teeth. Sasuke pulled the finger slowly from his mouth and placed the next one with it. Naruto inhaled sharply when Sasuke's tongue circled his fingers and ran along his length then swallowed them both. He sucked again feeling the cooling fluid slide down his throat and pulled his mouth back again. His eyes opened and met Naruto's. The black orbs were narrow and seductive... the blue orbs were wide and tempted...

"You still hungry?"

Naruto watched unaware of the blood about to spill from his mouth.

Sasuke's fingers tightened on Naruto's side and his lips neared the teetering blood.

"Sa... Sasuke... please..."

"Let me clean you up..."

"You shouldn't..." He felt the warm wet muscle on his neck.

"Let me suck you dry..."

"Don't..." It moved to his neck and teeth grazed his skin.

"I'll steal your soul..."

"No!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shoved him away. Their widened eyes met and Naruto turned away. He swallowed the liquid in his mouth and popped his skateboard back into his hand. His head dropped and he stood waiting to hear the fading footsteps. When he was fairly certain Sasuke was still standing there he huffed knowing he was going to have to explain himself. He didn't know what he could say that wouldn't require a ridiculously long explanation or one that wasn't believable. Shit...

"You still coming?"

He turned incredulously and stopped when Sasuke caught his lips. There were hands on either side of his head holding him in place and he grabbed at the wrists. The soft lips pressed hard against his and his tongue prodded hungrily for Naruto's to part. Naruto didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't let this—No! Sasuke's hand moved down Naruto's chest and over his side. He slipped his fingers under the loose shirt and moved his fingers down the moistening back and slid under those loose worn jeans. Naruto's eyes widened when the hand in his pants squeezed his ass. His hands tightened around the thin wrist and he felt Sasuke wince. He took the opportunity to pull away.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." Sasuke took a step back toward their original direction when he saw the pained expression on Naruto's face.

The pale arm slipped from Naruto's fingers and he inhaled sharply to speak... Sasuke cut him off.

"Let's go. I'm getting a little hungry myself."

Sasuke turned a bit dejected and waited to hear the soft footsteps behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and shrugged out of it stuffing it into his back pocket. What an idiot he was... what the hell made him think he was going to get anything more than what he'd gotten the night before? But Naruto... came to get him... because he was worried something would happen. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and let the swift breeze cool his burning skin. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or not. It would probably be better to act like nothing happened. It was weird, though. He was pretty good at reading people. Especially when it came to people coming on to him. There was never anyone he'd been wrong about, male or female, until this guy... but was he really wrong?

Naruto cleared his throat and took a couple of running steps before stepping onto the board. It didn't have to be awkward. "So what do you usually do after work?"

The black eyes shifted as Naruto came into Sasuke's peripheral vision. "Depends on my mood."

"What were you planning for tonight?"

"Going home and relaxing."

"You do that a lot?"

"Sometimes I go to the bar."

"And tonight..."

"I'm going to get some food with some Gothic-wannabe skater kid."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You calling me a poser, Asshole?!"

Sasuke smirked at the hotheaded little blonde as he circled around screaming.

"Oi! Did you hear me?!"

He listened to Naruto bitch and scream vacantly in his vicinity until they reached the diner. Sasuke pulled open the door and walked inside without waiting for his companion and seated himself at a booth in the back corner by a window. He pulled the shirt from his back pocket and watched as the blonde skater approached and joined him. They scowled playfully to each other and waited. When their food arrived, Naruto watched Sasuke unclip the sleeves from his shoulders and pull them over his hands. He was wearing a few rings Naruto recalled seeing on the dresser in his room the morning before and smiled. They made his thin long fingers look gentle and delicate, even though he knew where those hands had been. In an attempt to hide his devious smile, he lifted his breakfast bagel sandwich and took a big bite. He normally didn't like eating in front of people – another of his iron clad rules seemingly thrown out the window – but he wanted to spend some time with his Gothic warrior.

"So what do you usually do when you're not at the skate park?"

Naruto's eyes widened questioningly and he looked to Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you just roam the streets at night waiting for someone to need rescuing."

Naruto smirked and swallowed. "Yeah... The other day, I saved a bunch of people from a burning building and put the fire out before it collapsed."

"Not believable, even if you really were a super hero."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You don't really seem like the type."

"Like I don't help people?"

"Like you couldn't get out of complex situations unharmed."

"Asshole..."

Sasuke chuckled and bit into his own sandwich. It was the same thing as Naruto's but on a roll. The skater and the goth sat at the diner for a few hours after they'd finished eating. They talked aimlessly asking random questions about each other's interests and regular company. Apparently the two that Sasuke was usually with at the bar, Neji and Shino, had been friends of his since before high school. They were all smart and antisocial so they had a tendency to stick together, even though Neji was a year older and Shino was apparently in none of the same classes as Sasuke. It was a little strange to Naruto who'd never really had friends as a child, but that was so long ago, he couldn't even really remember what he was like at that age. Naruto mentioned that he'd moved to town almost a year earlier and spent most of his first six months, or so, there learning the general flow of the city – hot spots, where was safe, where to play, who he should avoid. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

They left the diner and Naruto rolled into the street and gathered speed.

Sasuke watched him and licked his lips. On his way back, Sasuke asked, "So what do you do for work?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really."

A smirk. "That means it's something illegal."

"No, I really don't do anything for work."

"Trust fund?"

"Yeah... I don't really use it other than food and stuff."

Sasuke looked at him as he slid along the edge of the curb and raised a brow. "By stuff you mean rent and bills? Isn't that... using it?"

"I own my apartment and I don't really have any bills." Naruto slowed and rolled up beside him.

"How can you not have bills?"

"I just don't"

"You don't use the internet or watch TV or have a phone? I guess you can't really use any of that stuff without electricity, can you?"

"I don't have any of that stuff."

"What?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "TV I get... even the internet I can deal with, but how can you survive without a phone? Is that even possible?"

Naruto chuckled and stood in front of the dark eyed boy. "Yeah... it's great too. No one ever bothers me unless they happen to see me."

"What about your family? Do they live that close?"

"They've been dead for some time now."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he closed his mouth.

"Aside from the guys at the park, I don't really talk to anyone."

"I... I'm sorry."

"Heh... you certainly didn't cause the deaths of my family members, so don't say that."

"I didn't mean--"

"Drop it."

"Yeah... um..."

Naruto looked to him. He knew what Sasuke was going to say next.

"How's your mouth?"

"Oh..." Ok, so maybe he didn't... "It's... it's fine. A little sore."

Sasuke nodded. "Good."

"So what now?" Naruto popped his board up to his hand and the two started walking toward Sasuke's apartment.

"I'm a little tired."

"I'll walk you home then."

"This is starting to feel like a date."

Naruto's eyes went wide and his head snapped around. "What?"

"You picked me up from work, then we went out to dinner and now you're walking me home."

Scarred cheeks burned and Naruto dropped his head.

"I'm not some girl, you know."

"Well... what if you get attacked again?"

"What if I do?"

"I... might not be around to help."

"Just because you helped last night doesn't mean I needed it."

"Are you saying you wanted them to--"

"I've taken several combative fighting classes since I was a child."

Naruto looked to him.

"I know how to defend myself."

"Fine..." Naruto set down his board and turned around. "I'll see you around, then."

"See you... Naruto."

X

Naruto threw his sheet off his naked body when he woke up the next evening. He stretched and sat up, eyes widening when he remembered that bastard Sasuke from the night before. It was almost eight at night and he pushed off the bed. Who the hell was that guy to think he could've taken on three guys in a fight by himself? He was just being arrogant and proud. That jerk... If he didn't want Naruto's help anymore, then so be it. He'd just leave that dickhead alone from now on and mind his own business... how hard would that be? Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on some clean clothes. He could do it in secret... like actually follow the guy like he said he'd done. In the months he'd been watching Sasuke, Naruto had never seen him get attacked before. That meant he wasn't an easy target... or at least not an easily approachable target. No one really seemed to take any special interest in him aside from people amicably trying to get him to sleep with them... which he frequently turned down. _He probably jerks off to all those vampire movies._ Naruto chuckled and headed out with his board.

Sasuke was on his way home from work just after midnight. He quickly dashed the idea of going to the bar when he remembered it was Sunday going into Monday. There would be few people, but no entertainment and they were probably closed already. He'd never gone there on a Sunday night, so he wasn't really sure. Maybe he could go by anyway to see if anyone was at the skate park across the street? Naruto might be there... and it would be cute to see his scowling face. The blonde kitten looked wounded after Sasuke told him he didn't need someone protecting him. Pale lips curled into a slightly sadistic smile behind wisps of dark hair as Sasuke recalled watching the shadow fade into the distance. There was something... so entertaining about teasing that guy. He was really good looking when he wasn't doing anything... definitely an eye catcher. When he was skating, it was hard for one to pull their eyes away for too long, if at all... he was graceful and elegant when he was floating through the air. He was absolutely charming when he was pissed off though... it was very strange. Sasuke heard his screaming bitchy voice echo in his ears as he approached Hawk with a smile. There was the familiar gentle clacking of wheels on wood and metal on metal scraping. To his chagrin, after taking a few laps back and forth outside the chain link fence, he didn't see his little foxy friend anywhere. Was he really that upset?

X

Wednesday evening, Sasuke had gotten off work by ten and gone home to change. It had been three days since he'd seen Naruto and he was starting to wonder if he should worry. He'd gone to the park every night hoping to see him, but to no avail. Maybe he would get lucky that night... or maybe Naruto had just found another place to play... or just skipped town all together. Sasuke sighed dejectedly at the thought as he approached his bar and the park. He bit his lip to stifle his excitement when he saw that soothingly bright blonde hair float, descend, then float again. Naruto hadn't left and he clearly still wanted to see Sasuke, right? If he didn't, wouldn't he have found another place to skate?

"Oi, Kiba, you're not getting enough air for your McTwist."

"Shut up, man. My board is thrashed and I can't afford to get a new one yet."

"Dude, that's a weak excuse. Even for you."

Sasuke watched the brief exchange between Naruto and the guy that answered to "Kiba." He leaned against the fence and crossed his arms, eyes locked on the blonde. He watched and Naruto went back and forth along the pipe and soaked in his skin when the back of his shirt flew up. A flash of orange caught his eye and Sasuke smiled... Naruto wore orange boxers... He gnawed on his lip and felt a tug in his pants. Damn it! Why did this guy make him so fucking horny? He looked to his watch and pushed off the fence. The thin metal plate on the pocket of his right sleeve hit the fence before he crossed the street. He pulled the zipper on his jacket flipping the right side open so he could grab his wallet. It was fine that Naruto didn't want to see him, but at least he was still alright... at least from what Sasuke could tell.

Naruto's feet met the deck and he caught his board beside him. His friend and fellow skater, Kiba, had heckled him earlier that his performance that night had been crap, so he felt the need to return the favor... but Kiba was completely right. Naruto had avoided Sasuke successfully since Sunday morning just before dawn, but hadn't stopped thinking about him for even a minute. He pulled up the hem of his black t-shirt and wiped the sweat from his face... and he heard a sound... a faint metal on metal clink and he turned quickly when he noticed the scent. Sasuke was already headed to the bar by the time Naruto's eyes fell on him. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he'd missed the little warrior. He smiled to the door Sasuke disappeared behind and checked his watch. Did he want to hang out for four or five hours until that guy was done drinking? No... not really... He wasn't upset at all over their last exchange anymore, but he'd realized that Sasuke was one of those people that he couldn't really associate with. It was dangerous for them to be around each other because... Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself the next time...

Almost four in the morning... Sasuke pushed the bar door open and looked to the park from the corner. There was no one there... which was a little unusual. Naruto would normally be there around that time even if he was there when Sasuke started drinking. He really was pissed wasn't he? Dumbass... who the hell would get so pissed about such a stupid comment? Only a simpleton and a retard... but Naruto was neither. As they talked that night, they'd discovered they'd read a lot of the same books and seen the same movies. Naruto even mentioned his interest in the Gothic lifestyle – interest without practice, of course. He wasn't an idiot, and they weren't insociable for each other... otherwise they wouldn't have spent three hours sitting at a diner talking about...

Whatever... He wasn't there, so Sasuke decided to head home. He zipped his coat half-way and stuffed his hands into the large side pockets, save for his thumbs. With a low head, he strolled to his apartment hoping, maybe, Naruto would be following him again like he was last time. His eyes kept shifting when he heard rustling around him... but no one appeared. The sounds continued until he was little more than a block from his building and he turned, irritated.

"Alright... enough!" His eyes darted around. "I know you're there, so just come the fuck out already, will you?" Rustling again, and he looked hoping to see his little skater boy.

"Oi, princess..."

Shit...

"You still owe me an apology from last week. You were very rude to my friends and me... and after we offered to give you such a nice memory too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the big man that attacked him the night he met Naruto walked toward him slowly. "Fuck off. I don't owe you shit." He turned and stopped suddenly after only two steps. Three of them blocked his path and he looked back to the big guy. The same two guys were with him from that night and Sasuke reached for his zipper. In one swift motion, he opened the front and swung it around on one arm roughly knocking back the three that blocked him from his home. He pushed through them and ran a few feet before the hand met his shoulder. His arm swept around with his body and his fist connected with the face of one of the minions. His body went with the continuing motion and he brought up his foot meeting it with a second minion's side. As he kept turning, he brought around his other fist hitting someone's nose with the back of his hand.

He stopped abruptly as a hand tightened painfully around his wrist. "You're fiesty..."

His foot flew and was caught as well.

"I like 'em like that..."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side when the Alpha guy backhanded him in the face. Burning... he felt the heat at the corner of his mouth before he tasted the blood... his blood. They had him surrounded... and suddenly they were dropping and falling one by one... but quickly... Naruto stood before him – not breathing heavy, not even sweating – and scowled at Sasuke.

"Defend yourself, my ass!"

Sasuke's wide eyes shifted when the shouting resumed and the two turned. They were back to back and Sasuke's years of martial arts training kicked in. He threw around his fist and feet almost expertly using anything he could find to ward off the two that were attacking him. It didn't dawn on him until he was heaving and panting for breath when they'd finished that Naruto must have taken on all remaining four by himself... unless he brought someone with him – which was very unlikely. Sasuke was crouched between the two fallen men trying to calm himself as Naruto approached him. He only registered the soreness and pain when the blonde spoke.

"You're bleeding."

"So are you..."

Naruto barely had a scratch on him, and was still breathing normal and sweat free. What the hell was up with this guy? How could he be like that after taking down four guys – with weapons – on his fucking own?! He watched as Naruto scooped up his jacket and passed him heading for the brunette's home. Damn it! He stood and followed.

"Are you alright?"

"That's my line." Naruto slowed.

"How do you figure?"

"I'm not the one out of breath and bleeding."

Sasuke felt an arm around his waist and a hand loosely around his wrist. "Just bleeding..."

"Yeah..." Naruto rested Sasuke's arm over his shoulders and walked the two of them up to the apartment. "You smell good."

"Shut up."

X

Naruto gnawed on his lip. He'd exerted an unusually high amount of energy in the last week and hadn't fed since that night he'd first spoken to the bleeding man in front of him. They were in Sasuke's bathroom with a first aid kit and a lot of tension. Sasuke sat on the closed toilet and let Naruto clean his face. He gently pulled the dirtied shirt over the pale head and kneeled down to wipe the sweat and dirt from Sasuke's body. The scent of that sweet blood was enough to drive Naruto wild, but he needed to keep his cool. He couldn't afford to take the life of someone like this... He was well-known and would definitely be missed... and Naruto didn't want to kill him either... he wanted this guy alive, breathing, drinking. His hands were shaking as they lead the warm cloth over Sasuke's chest and down his arm. One of the men Sasuke had been fighting pulled a knife and sliced his forearm... it was so close to Naruto's lips... he could almost taste it...

"Naruto..."

He looked up as Sasuke's hand cupped his face and their lips joined softly. "I... need to finish or you'll get an infection."

Sasuke raised a brow and watched his wound get dressed. He did a great job and Sasuke took his hand placing it over his own stiff groin. Their eyes met... Sasuke glaring at an unsure Naruto. He rubbed the hand into his groin and ran his toes up Naruto's thigh. He pressed the top of his foot into the space between the skaters legs and the blue eyes closed softly. The hand at his groin clenched and started rubbing on it's own. Sasuke's eyes fell shut and his head tipped back. Naruto moved measuredly... he couldn't control himself anymore. He reached up to the closures of Sasuke's pants and pulled the bottom layers down over his knees. He kissed up the smooth hairless thigh and ran his hand up the length of Sasuke's penis. Naruto licked over the inside of the leg and brushed his tongue over the tight soft ball sac. He slipped the stiff rod between his fingers and moved them back and forth slowly.

"Nh..."

Hot air encircled the testicles and Naruto's lips were on them.

"Uh..."

Sasuke tensed when Naruto began sucking the small orbs. His eyes were clamped shut and his lips were slightly parted. He was hot all over and he lowered his hands to the soft thick hair rotating just below his enflamed penis. Naruto let his tongue play over the ball in his mouth and felt the hands in his hair clench a bit. He sucked tenderly then pulled back. His hand moved allowing him to trace a wet line from the center of his sac all the way up his length to the tip.

"Uh!"

Naruto licked away the drop of salty goo at the tip and played for a bit. Sasuke started panting again. He really wanted to watch Naruto go down on him, but the sensations were so amazing, he couldn't even open his eyes. Hot wet ribbons all over his aching dick... cool slender fingers caressing his legs and balls... it was more pleasurable than he'd thought it would be. His mind was blank, his mouth was open and there was a moist warm ring pulling at his head. He moaned uncontrollably when Naruto's lips lowered quickly.

"Ah! Ha! Ah! Nh!"

Naruto's fingers clenched and pulled one of Sasuke's legs from his pants. He slipped his hand under it and slid the sweating body toward him a bit. The tightness at his own groin was painfully distracting and he reached down with his free hand to release it. He adjusted himself, sucking fast and hard, the moaning and tensing of Sasuke making his own hard-on throb... He wrapped his hand around himself loosely and stroked in time with his lips. It was something he'd never done before, but it felt so amazing... jerking off while giving someone else oral pleasure. It was only enhanced by the fact that Sasuke was probably the only person he'd actually liked of all his partners... and his moaning voice was just... so... fucking...

"Anh!"

"Nph!"

Sasuke shuddered a bit more than Naruto when they came together. Naruto slowed and swallowed everything. It tasted so good... There was movement over his head, but he didn't let up. Fingers around his jerking hand and he looked up to Sasuke. The Gothic boy lifted the soiled hand to his lips and licked hungrily at the expended juices. Naruto was hard again immediately... and so was Sasuke. Their lips released and Sasuke leaned down pressing his mouth to Naruto's. Naruto pulled away a bit and brushed his fingers over the moist cheek and thigh.

"Let's move somewhere more appropriate."

After some quick shuffling and clothing dispossession, the two kissed and stumbled their way to Sasuke's bedroom. They fell less than gracefully onto the mattress and began ravaging instantly. Sasuke scooted back and Naruto crawled along with him, their lips never parting. Fingers brushed over skin, tongues moistened flesh, sweat soaked the sheets... Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke as the brunette lay on his back. He rolled to the side and felt fingers at the back of his head pulling at him. It was too much... Naruto needed to be inside him now and from the desperate pulling at his back, he sensed that Sasuke concurred. As he reached behind him for the condoms he knew were kept in the bedside table, the faint aroma of Sasuke's life force seeped into his nose. His wound had reopened... and Naruto moaned into the lips attached to his.

Sasuke felt the fingers tighten at his side almost painfully, then they moved. They brushed down the outside of his leg then back up the inside and rubbed at his pulsing empty hole. There was gentle prodding and Sasuke tossed back his head when Naruto shoved his finger in.

"Ah!"

The finger moved in and out and was soon joined by another. Sasuke moaned louder and his arms tightened around the hot body on top of him. Now! He needed it now! He was so hot and wet, he couldn't take the torture any longer. Naruto shifted a bit over top of him and he spread his legs, clenching his hands on the firm ass of his partner. He felt Naruto position himself and pulled as hard as he could.

"Aaaah!"

"Oh fuck!"

He's huge!

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Fuck me!"

They ground their bodies together... Naruto thrusting hard and deep, Sasuke digging his heels into the hard back. Sasuke's hand flew up and pressed against the wall aiding his bucking over Naruto's pumping hips. Naruto lowered his head and clenched eyes. Never before had he wanted to feed as badly as he did while sliding in and out of this tight hot hole. He needed Sasuke's blood... His lips parted over clenched teeth and the groaning from over his head made him throb and thrust harder... deeper... That intoxicating scent sent his head spinning and he opened his mouth. His teeth grazed the skin at Sasuke's sweating neck and he ran his tongue over the smooth flesh. Sasuke groaned louder and Naruto scraped his teeth against the tender body. He couldn't stop himself...

"Ah! AAAAAH!"

"NNNNGH!"

Sasuke's skin was pierced and he shuddered violently, coming only a second later. Naruto felt the heat flow quickly over his tongue, and the constriction around his thrusting member and came but a second after that... but he hadn't stopped. He slowed his hips but drank heartily, pulling Sasuke's body to him. Naruto was insatiable and Sasuke clenched his fingers into the thick blonde mane. He moaned in ecstasy as his life was drained from his rapidly weakening body. His mind was getting fuzzy... his body felt heavy and limp... and cold... black...

"Naru... to..."

Naruto didn't notice the difference in Sasuke's heartbeat until he'd almost sucked the boy dry... it was strangely soft and slow, almost like Sasuke was... He pulled back immediately with wide eyes and looked into his face. No! This didn't happen! He couldn't—wouldn't believe it! It wasn't supposed to end like this damn it! Sasuke wasn't supposed to die by Naruto's lips!

"Sasuke?" He shook the paling body gently.

No response.

"Sasuke!" A bit more panicked and violent this time.

Still nothing.

Without thinking, Naruto brought his wrist to his bloody lips and ripped the inside. When the black ribbons started to flow he lifted the lifeless head and forced his way into those soft lips. After what seemed like an eternity, the lips on his arm moved and he felt the forceful sucking from his veins. Naruto started to breath again when the thump under the white chest grew loud and steady. Sasuke hadn't died, but he would change in a few minutes... then they'd have to--

"Nph..."

Naruto looked to Sasuke sucking avidly on his wrist. He drank as though he'd been starved for weeks and Naruto couldn't help a smile. His fingers combed through Sasuke's thick damp hair and after a few more moments, he pulled his arm away. Sasuke would change – painfully – then sleep, probably only for a day or so since he was still young. Naruto would have to watch over him for a while... How long? Certainly until he could learn to survive on his own, but how long would that take? It didn't take him very long, but he was a child when he turned. Naruto pulled on a pair of discarded pajama pants from beside the bed and went to the bathroom quickly. Grabbing the first aid kit and a roll of toilet paper, he went back to  
Sasuke just in time to see the convulsions start. Naruto had never turned anyone he'd feed from, but he had seen it several times from the coven that brought him up. It was painful to go through and painful to watch, but it was necessary... and merciful... Naruto had yet to meet one of his kind that actually remembered the change. He would stay by Sasuke's side for the duration...

X

Sasuke lifted his eyelids slowly. His whole body was a little heavy and his head felt like it had been through a meat grinder. He tried to sit up, but there was a hand on his chest holding him down. What happened to him? Naruto had saved him from a bunch of guys again... and they'd come back to his place... and... then what? He couldn't remember if they'd actually made it to the sex this time. Either way it didn't really matter, considering Sasuke passed out – or something. It probably didn't happen, but... Shit... why did he feel so crappy? Was he drugged?

"Oi... how are you feeling?"

"Ngh..."

Naruto chuckled at the unpleasant grunt. "Can you speak?"

"Nnn... yeah... What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke watched him intently. What the fuck did this bastard do to him? "It was an accident, really."

He tried desperately to sit up and his head pulled him back down. The loud thumping came then. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before, but it was definitely there... like a drum... or a heartbeat. There were two and he looked to Naruto. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I killed you..."

Sasuke's eyes went impossibly wide.

"... sort of..."

Naruto turned away and dropped his head. Sasuke saw his back rise, then he spoke.

"I was born in 1782. When I was six months old, my entire family was slaughtered for harboring demons... vampires. My parents handed me to the coven they were hiding and we fled. They raised me like one of their own and never showed me any aggression... If I was attacked by a member of the coven, that person was usually killed. They told me they just sent them away, but I found out one day when I'd wandered off unattended. The night after my fifth birthday, I was attacked again by an outsider and almost died. The coven leader saved my life by changing me into one of them." Naruto looked to Sasuke, his expression serious and stern. "I am a vampire from the late eighteenth century. I became careless when you and I were engaged and I bit you. I needed to bring you back... so I..."

"Naruto...?"

"I'm sorry." He turned away and bowed his head. "I didn't have a choice..." His words were broken. "I never meant for you to..." He was crying...?

"So... I'm... like you now?"

Naruto could only nod.

Sasuke sat up slowly. He looked around in the pitch black and knew... it had to be true... the thumping in his ears sped up and the clarity of the items in the darkened room amazed him. Heartbeat... he remembered _Interview with the Vampire_ and how the character described the sensations as he went through the change. It wasn't exactly the same, but he doubted Anne Rice had ever been turned the way he had. After several minutes of Naruto sobbing and Sasuke adjusting they looked to each other. Sasuke's eyes were wide and Naruto smiled wiping his own. He knew what was coming.

"Go ahead..."

Sasuke shifted his eyes trying to not look too obvious.

"I know there's a bunch of shit you want to ask."

"No... I mean, we don't have to go through it all now."

"We might as well get it out of the way."

They smirked to each other and it started. "Um... so I died?"

"Not really. We made the initial exchange before you completely died."

"Initial exchange?"

"Yeah. There will be several transfers over the next couple of days until you've fully changed."

"So I can't go out in the daylight anymore?"

"You can."

"But you don't."

"Only 'cause I don't really like being out when the sun's up, not 'cause it's dangerous."

"So I won't get burned?"

"Not from sun exposure."

"What about garlic?"

"That one's true."

"Damn..."

"No more white pizza for you."

"How did you...?"

"I've been following you for months."

"That's a little creepy."

"Sorry... I--"

"Don't... What about food?"

"What about it?"

"You've eaten regular food with me before."

"Yeah... we usually only feed once a week or so."

"So what happened this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You drank my blood, dumbass..."

"Oh... that..."

"Yeah that."

"I'm not used to doing that much between feedings."

"You couldn't find anyone else?"

"..."

"What?"

"I've been wanting to taste you since the first time I saw you."

"... and?"

"It was just as perfect as I thought it would be."

"..."

"... even better considering the circumstances that I drank it."

"Yeah... well..."

"Anything else?"

"Um..."

"What?"

"... Are you... are you leaving for good now?"

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I need to train you so you can fend for yourself."

"How long will that take?"

"However long you want it to."

Sasuke smiled and crawled toward Naruto slowly. "I'm a quick study."

Naruto returned the smile and leaned to Sasuke. "Guess I'll be leaving sooner than I thought."

"Unless you have a reason to stay...?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you have one?"

"We'll see..."

Their lips brushed and their eyes locked. Mouths joined, tongues changed, hands roamed...  
They began the exchange and stayed in Sasuke's bed for the next three days... swapping blood, saliva and seminal fluid. Sasuke stood at the open window on the fourth day, arms crossed, watching the sunset. There was a rustling behind him from the bed and he heard Naruto yawn.

"You're awake already?"

"Been up for a little bit."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I slept fine."

"Are you upset?"

Naruto wrapped his arms snuggly around Sasuke's waist. "Not really."

"You're pissed about something."

"You are so damn uncool."

"What?"

Sasuke slipped from Naruto's grasp. "You're nothing like what I expected a vampire to be."

Naruto followed him out of the bedroom. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You're dumb, loud and you dress like a fucking bum."

"So what? Your personality doesn't change! You'd have to be a retard to think that!"

"I'm not a retard, dick!"

"Then don't assume stupid shit!"

They stared at each other... scowling... This training was going to be a pain in the ass...

**END**

VVVVV

I know it's long, I'm sorry. I didn't really see a good breaking point, and I really didn't want to split it anyway. Like I said, I'm not too happy with it, but I leave that to you readers for the ultimate decision. Comments, reviews and criticism are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
